Thieving
: For information on training this skill, see the Thieving training article. Thieving is a skill in which allows players to steal from non-player characters, whether by pickpocketing or looting stalls and chests. Thieving proves to be quite profitable and is generally used to make money as coins and valuable items are obtained in the process. The Thieving skill was released on 30 April 2002 with East Ardougne and the Tribal Totem quest. East Ardougne is the area with the most Thieving-related content in the game, and was often referred to as "the Thieving city" early after its release. Getting started In order to begin training, players must start by pickpocketing before they can steal from stalls. Pickpocketing men is the only option at level 1. Men can be found near the initial spawn point in Lumbridge, making the skill readily available for new players. Pickpocket .|right]] Players can pickpocket specific non-player characters by right-clicking on them and choosing the "pickpocket" option. If the pickpocket is successful, the player will receive some loot and thieving experience. If the pickpocket fails, then the NPC will engage in combat with the player. To continue pickpocketing, the player must run away, or kill the NPC and wait for it to respawn. When pickpocketing, many players have food, and armour equipped, but no weapon, to avoid killing the NPC or taking too much damage. Stalls Throughout Gielinor are many stalls that players can steal from. The most common location for stealing from stalls is the East Ardougne market. Looting stalls is another alternative to pickpocketing and requires a higher thieving level to begin. To steal from a stall, find a stall that can be looted, right-click on it and select the option "steal from". Once a player steals from a stall, it will take several seconds for the items to re-spawn. If the player is unsuccessful, the player will be attacked by a guard, knight, paladin, or hero depending on the level required to steal from the stall. * This stall is not practically used to train on since it has a higher fail rate compared to the other stalls. Chests The thieving skill can be used to unlock a number of chests throughout Gielinor, and receive the loot inside. This is done by right-clicking on the door and selecting 'picklock'. * This chest requires a lockpick. Doors Some doors can only be unlocked through use of the thieving skill. * This door requires a lockpick. Boosts * Only when the response from drinking the item is: You feel a lot better Quests Thieving is required to complete several quests: * Level 15 to steal the rock cakes during the Watchtower quest * Level 21 to find the traps during the Tourist Trap quest * Level 25 to pickpocket the Workmen during the Digsite quest * Level 42 to disarm the traps in the lever during the Temple of Ikov quest Additionally: * Level 50 greatly helps in the Underground Pass to pick a door that shortcuts the dungeon The following quests give Thieving experience rewards: * Biohazard - XP = Level \times 50 + 500 * Fight Arena - XP = Level \times 200 + 175 * The Hazeel Cult - XP = Level \times 50 + 500 * Tourist Trap - XP = (Level + 1) \times 150 (optional; 2x) * Tribal Totem - XP = Level \times 75 + 200 * "Swedemike" is the first known player to reach level 99 Thieving. Category:Thieving